Alice Lillian Potter
by total.fandom-trash
Summary: When Alice was a baby, she was hit with the killing curse, but she survived. With both her parents dead, she was placed in the care of her magic hating aunt and uncle. After living with them for most of her childhood, her uncle finally snapped. She was dead, or was she? Read along about the girl-who-disappeared's adventures with her nakama! REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Alice Lillian Potter

 **Chapter One**

"Avada Kedavra!" These two words were the killing curse. They have taken many lives before that of Lily and James Potter. On that fateful night, that horrible spell was yelled at a child. This child however, was not killed by the infamous "killing curse" but instead made it rebound back onto the castor, who dissolved into the air as soon as he was hit. Soon after that, the soon to be famous Alice Potter passed out from fear. This poor little girl who could be no older than fifteen months old had beautiful, wavy brown hair and big green eyes much like her mother's. She would not have guessed in a million years that she, had just saved the wizarding world.

 ***Time Skip***

"WAKE UP FREAK AND MAKE BREAKFAST NOW"

Ten seconds later an eight year old Alice comes out from her cupboard groggily rubbing her eyes. She's been through allot, and you could tell. She had scars on her back and arms from years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. As Alice made her way into the kitchen, she ran into Dudley who pushed her in return. "Watch where you're goin' _freak._ "

"S-sorry Dudley sir." Alice replied, only to be kicked and then hastily yanked up.

"I want pancakes now!" Dudley whined. "Right away Dudley." She replied. Eventually, Alice finished making breakfast for her supposed _aunt and uncle_ and started on her chores. "Vernons off to work and I'm taking Dudders to the zoo. If I find out you didn't finish you chores by the time I get home, there will be hell to pay!" Petunia yelled at Alice then finished making her way out the door, followed by her husband.

After they leave Alice immediately starts her chores. She starts with the kitchen, working her way to the backyard. About an hour later, she finishes the last of her chores, and decides to do her schoolwork until the Dursleys get home. Alice is a very smart student, and only ever got one bad grade, which was in first grade. She usually gets punished for being smarter than Dudley but continues to show her best work.

By the time the Dursleys get home, it is well past five, and Alice is still studying. "GET OVER HERE FREAK!" Vernon shouts. "Y-yes sir." Alice replies. She then, scurries over to find her uncle drunk. ' _I should run.'_ She thought. _'This man is dangerous, I could die!'_ Alice made an attempt to run, only to be blocked by Dudley. "Freaks deserve to be punished!" Vernon exclaimed.

 ***Alice POV***

Everything after that was a blur. I remember being punched by Dudley, then blacking out due to fright, and the blow I just took to the head. When I woke, all I could see was white light. It felt like I was floating. Then realization of why I blacked out hit in and I started to shed tears. _'Am I dead?'_ I thought to myself. _'Why, why me?! What did I ever do to live such a horrid and short life?!'_ By now, I felt like I would drown in a pool of my own tears, until I heard a voice that seemed to come from every direction.

"Don't fret child. You are in fact, not dead." The voice sounded feminine, with a gentle and caring tone. "W-where am I?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"You are in my dimensional domain. Right now, you are on the brink of death in your aunt and uncle's house." She replied.

"So, am going to die?!" I asked, panic filling my teary eyes.

"That my child, is up to you." She said. "I am here to give you a choice, a second chance at life."

"How? I'm supposed to be dieing am I not?" I asked.

"I can send you to another dimension where you can live a happy life with people who care for you. There will be hardships, many of them in this world, but you will get the life you deserve." The mysterious voice then got quieter. "I'm afraid time is running out! Please make you choice. Would you like to stay and die, or go and live!"

"I would like to go to this new dimension, and live!" I responded.

"Very well, may you live a happy and fulfilling life in this new world!" That was the last I heard of the mysterious voice before I suddenly woke up. There was a blonde boy hurriedly carrying me somewhere. "W-where are you taking me? Who are you?" I questioned. He suddenly came to a halt when he heard me speak.

"My name is Laxus Dreyar. I am eight years old and belong to the guild Fairy Tail." He then started to run again as he continued to explain. "I found you unconscious in the street and decided to take you to the guild. Gramps can call our healer and get you help."

After that I remember blacking out again, and one worried yell from Laxus.

 ***Normal POV***

When Laxus got to the guild, he kicked open the doors. "Gramps we have a problem!" He yelled. "I found this girl unconscious in the street, and she has a ton of visible scars."

"Bring her to the medical wing, I'll call Porlyusica!" Makarov yelled. By the time Porlyusica got to the guild, Alice was slowly starting to wake up. She could hear footsteps scrambling up the steps to the room she was in. The doors suddenly barged in and three people ran in. One of them was an old woman with pink hair and a stern look on her face. The second one was a short old man with a weird jester-like outfit and white hair. The third person was Laxus, who was wearing a t shirt with a lightning bolt on it. "Goodness child what happened to you!" Porlyusica said. "Nevermind, let's get you checked out." When the examination ended, Alice was diagnosed with malnutrition from lack of food, bone damage from unhealed breaks, dehydration, and being underweight. In other words it was a miracle for her to still be alive.

 ***Alice POV***

The pink haired lady was continuously fussing over how bad my health was and how troublesome humans were, which I didn't really understand. Eventually, she left and I was invited to stay at the guild while I recover. I gratefully accepted. When everyone left the events the day finally started to sink in, and I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day, I could see Laxus sleeping in a chair next to my bed. _'Aww he's kinda cute when he's sleeping.'_ I thought. My injury on my head was healing incredibly fast and with some healing potions from Porlyusica, I would be able to leave in a couple of days. "Laxus, time to wake up." I said.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled. I giggled at that, and decided to nudge him a bit to wake him up. I shook his shoulder a bit and he abruptly shot up, falling out of his chair in the process. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Sorry! I just saw you sleeping in that chair and decided to wake you so I had someone to talk to!" I hastily replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry for yelling. You just startled me, that's all." He replied. Laxus then stood up. "You know, I was thinking about asking Gramps if you could join the guild. Only if that's okay with you of course!" He added the last part in quickly and it made me laugh a little.

"Of course it's okay with me!" I responded.

"Wait, what about your parents! We should contact them." Laxus said.

"Um, I don't have any parents. I've been living with my abusive aunt and uncle since they died. The reason why I was so beat up when you found me was because I ran away after my cousin punched the back of my head. I blacked out while running because of how severe the injury was." I said. After that there was a few minutes of silence an Laxus took in all the information about my past.

"Wow, I'm so sorry that happened to you." He said. "Now I guess you just earned a spot in the tragic past club." I sighed at that _joke_. "At Fairy Tail, a-lot of people have horrible pasts that they moved on from with one another's help. I'm sure we can help you to." Laxus panicked a bit when he saw me start to cry. "Are you sure I can join the guild?" I asked.

"Positive!" He replied. I started to cry tears of joy at that. _'I finally have a family!'_

"Thank you Laxus, I will never forget this day!"

"I-it was nothing! Please stop crying!" He continued to panic as I shed tears of joy.

' _This is the start of my new life!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Alice POV***

It's been three days since I arrived at the guild, and I could finally leave the hospital wing and officially join the guild! Me and Laxus have gotten pretty close, and he can't wait for me to meet the guild. "C'mon Alice it's time for you to join the guild!" Laxus said. "Okay! Let's go!" I replied. As soon as we made our way down the stairs, we went over to Makarov to get my guild stamp. "Hey Gramps!" Laxus said.

"Hello Laxus, why do you have Alice with you?" He asked.

"I want to join the guild!" I answered.

"Very well, Sen!" He yelled. "Ya Gramps?" She responded.

"New guild member we need the stamp."

"On it!" Sen responded. Se then left for a brief moment then came back with the guild stamper. "What color and where?" Sen asked joyfully.

"Left leg, black." I answered. Sen then stamped my left leg and a Fairy Tail mark appeared. "Thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome sweetie. By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"Alice Potter, friends call me Ali." I said. "Nice to meet you Alice! My name is Sen and I'm the bartender at the guild. I use plant magic." She said.

"OKAY BRATS LISTEN UP! I want you all to meet our newest member to the guild, Alice Potter!" Makarov said. After hearing my name, I turn around and greet my new guildmates. "Hello everybody! I look forward to getting to know you all!" After I finish my quick greeting, the guild then goes back to what they were doing. Until one random girl in the back suddenly yells, "PARTY!" The guild starts cheering then begins to start dancing, yelling, and all out partying till they drop. "Hey Laxus!" I yell. "Who's that girl who started the party anyway?!"

"The person who yelled was Cana." He responded. "Hey Cana get over here!" Said person made her way over and I rowdily introduced herself to me. I did the same, only in a more calmer fashion. "By the way what magic do you use?" She asked me. "I can use magic, but I haven't chosen a specific one to use yet." I responded.

"I betcha' could find something in the archives we have here." Cana said.

"Great idea! Laxus wanna check out the archives with me?" I asked.

"Sure."He responded. "I'm coming to!" Cana said. We then made our way downstairs to try and find a magic for me.

 ***Normal POV***

When Alice, Laxus, and Cana got to the archives, they spotted a young girl with blue hair. She was currently reading a book with weird looking glasses. This girl was Levy McGarden. "Hey Levy!" Said a cheerful Cana.

"Oh! Hi Cana-chan." Levy responded. "What are you guys doing down here?" She asked. "We're going to help find a book on a magic for Alice!" Laxus said. "Who's Alice?" Levy questioned. Alice then moved into Levy's sight. "Hi, my name is Alice and I just joined the guild. I don't have a magic yet and that's why i'm down here." Alice said.

"Oh! Welcome to the guild Alice! You don't mind if I help too do you?" Levy asked. "Of course not, you are welcome to help us!" Alice responded. That being said, they all headed off in different directions to start looking. Someone would occasionally find a book, then ask Alice about it. Things when on like this for quite some time until Alice came across a certain book. "Heavenly body magic." Alice murmured to herself.

"Oh! I've read about that magic before. It's really hard to master, only two people in the world can use it." Said Levy.

"Then I guess I'll just have to be the third to master it!" Ali said. "I just wish there was more about it."

"Ya, that's one of the reasons that it's so hard to master." Levy said.

"That's so cool!" Laxus exclaimed.

"I wish my card magic was as cool as that." Cana pouted as she said that. Everyone laughed at that at that mirthfully. The group then started helping Ali with understanding Heavenly Body, thus beginning the quartet of unlikely friends' adventures!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Timeskip-two years later***

It's been two years since Alice ended up in Fiore and joined Fairy Tail. She's gotten to know everyone quite well, but her closest friends are Laxus, Cana, and Levy. Laxus has gotten pretty far in his lightning magic and has recently had a lacrima placed in him that gave him dragon slaying magic. Levy has almost mastered her solid script magic, and is working on deciphering the Amaterasu Seals. Cana has mastered her card magic and has figured out how to make her own cards to summon things from, but it drains a huge amount of her magic. Alice can use most basic heavenly body magic, but has been struggling with it. On the other hand, the quartet otherwise known as Team Ali, got one of the Zodiac Keys as reward on one of their jobs. The group had Ali try to summon the key, turns out a side effect of learning heavenly body magic gave her the ability to summon Celestial Spirits. The key she ended up using was Loke's and she has had it since then. Ali has tried using Loke's star dress form, but can only keep it up for a couple minutes each time she tries. **(AN: In this story Loke never defies Karen, but she died in a fight anyways. Also in this story, Alice does get a letter to Hogwarts, but takes her team with her.)** Alice has also acquired Virgo's and Aries' key and has tried their star dress forms too, but with the same results. Everyone in Team Ali use their magic as a main weapon, but Ali prefers using a special resizeable katana, and mostly only uses her magic to enhance her sword fighting.

 **(AN: I am now going to describe everyone's appearance, not exactly canon, but similar.)** Laxus wears a purple hoodie, camo pants, sneakers, same hair as canon only shaggier, same scar, often wears earbuds. Cana wears blue crop top, capri leggings, combat boots, longer hair then canon, wears face paint around eyes because why not. Levy wears baggy t-shirts, orange skirt, same hair, orange headband, normally wears gale force reading glasses enchanted with on/off switch. Alice wears black trench coat, regular leggings, purple sports bra, sneakers enchanted to increase her speed, wears resizable katana on pendant around her neck, now has purple hair almost as long as Mavis'. **(AN: End of main character descriptions. The rest will be same as canon, back to main story.)**

As Team Ali was making their way to the request board, an owl flew in an open window holding what looked like four notes. The owl dropped the notes on Ali's head. She awkwardly removed the notes and read the one for her. (I would write out the Hogwarts letter but I'm too lazy to try.) Alice gasped at when she finished the letter. She went to see who the other letters were for, and found out that they were for here other teammates. She passed them out and the quartet was silent as they read their letters/reread. The first one to talk was Laxus. "Never heard of the school or this Mumblecore dude." He said

"I feel this is a prank, but it seems pretty elaborate." Cana said. "Also, it's Dumbledore not whatever you said Laxus."

"Yeah yeah I know, just don't care." Guess who.

"We should ask master about this." Levy said.

"Good idea!" Ali said. "Let's go." Then, the quartet made their way to gramps' office.

When Team Ali made it to the door, they knocked and advanced when they heard a faint 'come in.' "Hello Team Ali. What can I do for ya?" Makarov asked. "We received these letters asking us to attend a magic school in a place called _Earth_." Cana replied.

"Earth you say, did it mention anything about a man called Dumbledore?" He asked. "Yes, take a look at the letter." Ali said then handed gramps the letter. "Dumbledore was an old friend of mine, used to live in Magnolia with me. The letter said someone would come pick you up if you haven't responded by the 31st, we'll just have to wait till then." Makarov said.

 ***Timeskip-the 31st***

 ***Alice POV***

It was a normal day at the guild, Levy and I have been researching about different dimensions and Laxus got in another guild brawl. Cana's working on another card in a back room. Things were pretty normal until the doors suddenly open and there is an old man coming in. He was old, very old. He had long white hair and a beard so long he could tuck it into his belt.

"Hey guys! Old guy wearing a dress!" Natsu yelled out.

"Natsu have some respect!" Erza exclaimed. I then walked over to him.

"You don't happen to be Dumbledore are you?" I asked.

"Why that I am, who might you be?" He asked.

"Alice Potter, my team consists of Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona, and Levy McGarden. They are the other four you invited to you school." I responded. Levy went and got Cana and the rest of my team came over to me and Dumbles. "We should take him up to gramps." Laxus said.

"Good idea, follow us sir." Cana said, then took the lead. Once we made it to Makarov's office we knocked a few times, then entered when he told us to enter. "Dumbledore! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you here to take these four to Hogwarts?" Mackey said.

"Right you are old friend, They are allowed to come right?" Dumbles asked. "They may if they want to, it's not my decision." Gramps said.

"Anyone who wants to go, say I!" I said. "I!" We said together.

"If I may ask, how are we going to get to this new world and what are the differences?" Levy asked. Dumbles then went to explain all about portkeys and earth and about muggles, all that stuff.

"Wow, earth is pretty fucked isn't it." Laxus exclaimed.

"Language Laxus." Cana said.

"Yeah yeah." Guess who.

"Well, term starts in a few days, so let's get a move on." Dumbles said.

"Wait, let us pack a few things. We can be done in a few minutes." I said. "Let's get a move on! Levy, get on my back. Laxus, you got Cana." I then activated my shoes and Laxus prepped lightning drive. "Wait! Open the door before you-"

"Go!" I yelled. We then charged through the wall. I could hear gramps yelling from behind me. I dropped Levy off at Fairy Hills and then sped off to my home. **(AN: Alice lives in big tree house she made near Natsu's hut.)** I quickly packed all my sports bras, underwear, magic weapons, and hair bands. I shoved them all in an empty book bag, then sped off to pick up Levy. When I got there, I helped her finish packing. She tried to fit her whole library in her bag, I had to practically pull her out the door after I took out all the unnecessary books. She then got on my back and handed me her bag. When we got back to the guild, Laxus was there waiting with Dumbles and Cana. Dumbledore was holding an old boot. I shot him a questioning look and then he started to speak.

"This is one of those portkeys I told you about. It will drop us off in a restaurant called the Leaky Cauldron." He said. "Grab onto your bags, then touch the portkey."

"Bye everyone! See you at Christmas!" I yelled. We then all touched the portkey. Everything after that was a complete blur until I came to in a clump on the floor. "OI LAXUS GET OFFA ME!" I yelled. "I CAN'T GET UP WITH CANA ON MY BACK!" He yelled.

"WELL LEVY'S ON MY ARMS!" Cana yelled.

"Sorry everyone!" Levy apologized.

We then started to untangle ourselves then got up. "Well now that you're all up." Dumbles said. "Let's get to shopping. Professor McGonagall."

"Over here. I'll take Ms Potter and Mr Dreyar. You take the other two." McGonagall said.

"Off this way Ms Alberona, Ms McGarden." He said.

"Bye Levy-chan, Cana-chan!" I said.

"Bye Ali!" They responded.

Laxus, professor, and I then made our way to Gringotts Bank.

 ***Timeskip- after shopping/Gringotts at Ollivanders***

After shopping, our little group of three made our way to Gringotts.

"Professor, is it true this is the only wand shop in Britain?" I asked.

"Why yes dear, looks like you've done your research." She responded.

"Nerd." Guess who.

"Shut it Laxus! I was just curious about how different magic is here." I responded.

"Different magic?" Professor asked.

"Dumbles didn't tell you? You would think he would tell all the teachers that the other three in my group are from a different dimension. I still can't get over the fact I was born here!" I said.

After that the professor just stared at us with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"W-well we're here." She said.

We were standing in front of an old looking building with the sign "Ollivanders" above it. "Yay! Let's go!" I exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***normal POV***

The group of three made their way into the shop. Laxus immediately called for assistance. When he called, a short, old man came shuffling over from the back of the store.

"Ms Potter! It only feels like yesterday when I was selling your parents their own wands. I don't recognize the other one though." He said.

"Names Laxus, you don't need to know my last name." Guess who.

"Well, let's get on with it. The wand chooses the wizard you know." Ollivander said.

"You go first Ali." Laxus said.

"Okay!" Alice then made her way to the counter.

Alive went through around fifty wands and is now on the next one.

"I wonder." Ollivander mumbled. Then, he scurried into the back of the shop, and pulled off an old, dusty box. "Try this one (insert Harry Potter's wand description) Ali took the wand, but when she gave it a flick, it burst into flames. "Gah! I-I'm sorry!" Ali said.

"Whatever for Ms Potter?" Ollivander questioned.

"I just destroyed a wand!" She replied.

"The wand picked you, your core power just overwhelmed it. This is very peculiar indeed, i've only seen this happen to one wizard before, great man he was." He said. "Let's try this one. Oak wood, 11 inches, dragon heartstring core."

Alice then took the wand and gave it a flick, an incredibly bright golden light filled the room. As soon as it dissipated, Ali had golden wings sprouting from her back.

"Holy shit!" Laxus and Ali said at the same time. "What the fuck did I just do?!" Ali yelled.

"I've seen many reactions to the wands, this is not one I have ever witnessed! Tell me, do you know earthland magic?" Ollivander asked.

"I can use heavenly body and celestial, Sparky over here uses lightning dragon slaying magic. Why do you ask?" Ali said.

"Wands increase your magical power by ten then releases it all at once, it would make sense if you were already a powerful mage, wandless magic at that!" He exclaimed.

"Well I guess lightning rod over here needs a wand too. By the way, how do I make these wings disappear?" Ali asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." He said. "Let's get Mr Laxus a wand while you figure that out."

Laxus then switched places with Alice so he could get a wand. Laxus also went through tons of wands, and is now nearing the last of the stock.

"Two other people came in here earlier and had similar scenarios as you two." Ollivander said. "One had blue hair and the other had weird face paint!"

"Those two came here with us, the bluenette is Levy, and the face paint girl is Cana." Laxus said.

"That is very peculiar, try this one. Ebony, 12 inches, dragon heartstring. Laxus gave the wand a flick, and lightning shot in every direction.

"GET DOWN!" Ali yelled. Everyone hit the floor until the lightning dissipated.

"Well I guess this is my wand." Laxus said. By now Alice got the wings to disappear, she even got them to move!

"Nothing too weird happend, thats good." Alice said as she got off the ground.

"Well this is the most excitement I've had in years. I need a nap." Mcgonagall said.

"Same." Everyone in the room chorused

They then made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet back up with the rest of the group. When they entered, Dumbledore was already there, along with Cana and Levy.

"Hey guys!" Ali said.

"Hey Ali, Laxus. How'd it go?" Levy asked.

"Getting a wand took forever, but besides that everything went fine." Laxus responded.

"Where will we be staying for the night?" Alice asked.

"You have muggle relatives in this world, your aunt, uncle, and cousin." Dumbles responded.

"I have family?!" Ali replied.

"I'm sure they can let you four stay for the night, we can take your supplies to Hogwarts today. Then, you won't have to bring to much to their house." He said.

"Can you escort us there?" Cana asked.

"Mcgonagall will take you four, I must get back to Hogwarts. Responsibility." Dumbles said.

"Let's be off them, kids hold hands we're gonna apparate." She said.

Team Ali then held each other's hands and Laxus held Mcgonagall's. They then apparated to number four, Privet Drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone landed in another heap again, with the exception of McGonagall. Thus starting another yelling match.

"I still don't like magic transportation or any at that." Guess who.

"Get over it Laxus, you haven't yet, so this can't be as bad as trains," Cana said.

They then walked up to the door and Ali knocked. She could hear approaching footsteps.

"Hello?" Petunia said.

"Hi! My name is Alice Potter, your niece." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be d-dead?" Petunia asked.

"Wait… I remember you! We can't stay here!" Ali exclaimed.

"What's wrong Ali-chan?" Levy asked.

"My uncle nearly beat me to death, he was the reason I ended up in Fiore in the first place!" She responded. Ali was shaking with tears by now, she wanted to forgive them so she calmed down.

"Sorry, we need to talk Petunia, I've forgiven you and Dudley, just not Vernon. Professor, you can leave we can take care of ourselves." Alice said.

"Make sure you're on the platform tomorrow, take care," McGonagall said. She then apparated away.

"May we come in aunt?" Alice said.

"Y-yes Alice." She replied. "Vernon, Dudley, we have guests."

Vernon and Dudley then came over to great Team Ali but froze when they saw Alice.

"What is she doing here, with more freaks?!" Vernon yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Vernon," Ali responded. "I just thought since I came back with my team to go to Hogwarts, I would come over for a night. Hey, Dudley, you look good." Dudley has changed since Ali disappeared. He now had some muscle, as well as longer hair. After an incident where his friends turned on him, he stopped bullying.

"Alice? I-i'm sorry, for everything. I-I changed, stopped bullying. I f-feel really bad for when I punched you. It was all my fau-" He was cut off when he was tackled in a hug from Ali.

"It's not your fault dummy, you were raised to believe in your parents." She said, tears in her eyes. Dudley then hugged back.

"I'm so happy you're back!" He said.

"Hey speedy, sorry to break the moment, but your aunt and uncle look pretty furious right now." Guess who.

Alice then pulled away, only to come face to face with a fuming Vernon.

"What the hell are you doing Dudley?! Get away from the freak!"

Alice then jumped back and grabbed her katana pendant. She then enlarged it and pointed it at Vernon.

"Wanna' repeat that?!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" He replied.

By now, Cana, Levy, and Laxus were in their fighting stances.

"Calm down guys, they're gonna let us stay for a night. Right aunt, uncle?!" Ali said. "Scatter around the couches, we can sleep on them for the night."

"Aye, sir!" Team Ali saluted then scattered.

"You three, we need to talk. To the kitchen table!" Alice said.

The Dursleys and Alice then made their way to the kitchen table, Alice still had her katana in hand. She then went to explain everything about how she got to Earthland, and how she survived. It was going well until she got to the part about magic.

"I know your weapon is magic, but can you actually use magic?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah! I can use heavenly body, and basic celestial magic." Ali then readied herself to do a basic attack, and summon Loke.

"Heavenly body, blade enhance!" Her blade then shown a brilliant light, then suddenly shrunk back. Alice reapplied it to the pendant chain.

"That was an enhancement attack, I cut it off and shrunk my sword before it could destroy anything. I'm gonna summon one of my spirits now."

Ali then grabbed Loke's key out of her pocket.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She exclaimed.

A bright light suddenly engulfed the house and Team Ali came running.

"What's goin'-" Laxus was then cut off when he realized it was just Loke.

"What can I do for ya Ali?" Loke asked.

"Just showing off my magic to my relatives. I assume the rest of my spirits know we are not in Earthland anymore?" Ali responded.

"Yes, they have been informed. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He said.

"I was just a little busy. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, this is Loke. He is the most powerful of my spirits." Ali responded.

"Hi Loke, h-how did you get here?" Dudley asked.

"Alice used my key to summon me, magic!" Loke responded.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep before we go to school tomorrow." Ali said.

"Aye, sir!" Team Ali responded.

They all headed off to the couches to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting in a while. School's hitting me pretty hard with final projects and all that crap. I will try to update this story once a week, but there may be detours like this. Well, enough ranting, to the disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling do. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ali gathered her team up so they could get ready to go.

"Can one of you tell us where Kings Cross Station is?" Cana asked.

"We won't drive you. How are you gonna get there?" Vernon said.

"Magic, duh," Laxus responded. "Just tell us where the fucking station is."

Vernon then told them how to get there.

"Bye Dudley, see you at summer!" Ali said.

"Bye Alice, stay safe!" He responded.

"Laxus, you take Cana, I got Levy," Ali said.

Levy and Cana then got on their backs and prepped for taking off.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Alice yelled. They then rammed through the door and took off. They found an alley near Kings Cross and came out of lightning drive and super speed.

"McGonagall said we have to run through a wall in between platforms nine and ten," Levy said.

"Well let's get going then, the train leaves in thirty minutes," Laxus responded.

Team Ali then made their way to the platform. When they reached platforms nine and ten, they stopped to make sure no one was looking and ran through the wall. When they got through, they all gasped at the great, red, steam train. That is, everyone except Laxus did.

"I'm gonna be sick." He complained.

"Man up sparky!" Cana replied.

"Let's go get a compartment before they're all full," Levy said.

"Hai!" Ali responded.

The quartet then made their way into the train. The group was getting stares and whispers, probably because of their looks.

"We sure stand out, don't we," Laxus said.

"Let's just pick up the pace," Ali responded.

As soon as they were about to get on the train, they were stopped by a freckled redhead.

"Are you Alice Potter?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" Guess who.

"Stand down Laxus, yes I am. Now please move out of our way." Ali replied. They then continued into the train. When they found an empty compartment, they hastily slipped in.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Laxus said.

"This is a vehicle sparky, you're about to puke your guts out," Cana said.

"Shut it fire eyes." He responded.

The train suddenly jerked forward and Laxus fell over.

"Omph, help… please." Guess who.

"Can't give ya medicine, but I can do this!" Ali then punched Laxus in the gut and he fell unconscious.

"There! No more complaining lightning rod!"

"Good thinking Ali!" Cana said.

"I'm gonna catch some sleep," Levy said.

"Night Levy-chan!" Ali and Cana coroused.

All was well for half an hour, then the compartment door was suddenly yanked open. On the other side was a pale blonde boy, with two gorilla-like boys standing behind him.

"Who're you?" Ali asked.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco responded. "The other two are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Why are you in here?" Levy questioned.

"I heard one of you were Alice Potter, so I came to see if the rumors were true." He replied.

"I'm Alice, the bluenette is Levy, the girl with the facepaint is Cana, and the unconscious guy is Laxus," Ali responded. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Thought it might be good to befriend The-Girl-Who-Lived." He said.

"Well come in then! There's plenty of room." Levy replied.

The three then came in, Draco sat next to Alice and Levy. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to Cana and Laxus.

"Why's this guy unconscious?" Crabbe asked.

"He has severe motion sickness, so I knocked him out," Ali responded.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

"Ali-chan that's something you just say," Levy said.

"Are you serious?!" Draco yelled.

"Heh, ya," Ali replied.

The compartment door then slid open again. This time, the redhead from before opened it.

"What is another one doing here?" Cana asked.

"Cana! Have some manners!" Levy yelled.

"Sorry, Levy-chan!" She replied.

"H-hi, are you really Alice Potter?" He asked

"Ya! What's your name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley."

"The bluenette is Levy, facepaint is Cana, unconscious is Laxus."

"Wait, what's he doing here?" Ron asked.

"Draco? He came into our compartment earlier to introduce himself. He brought his other two friends too. Why?" Ali responded.

"Weasley, you should refrain from talking to me that way." Draco sneered.

"H-hey! Please don't fight! Ron, Draco was here first. If your gonna pick a fight with him, you can leave." Levy said. "What's your problem with each other anyway?"

"Weasley is a blood traitor, he's as bad as those filthy mudbloods."

"You're just an arrogant pureblood who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Ron yelled.

By now Laxus was starting to come too.

"The fuck is all this noise?"

"Language sparky. We just made some new friends that are getting into a petty argument about blood status." Alice replied.

"Ah...blah." Laxus was then struck with another wave of motion sickness.

"P-pills."

"Sorry, Laxus I didn't bring them. It was your responsibility to pack them and you forgot. You brought this on yourself." Ali replied

"What do you mean petty argument?! What are all of you?" Draco yelled back.

"You know I'm a pureblood. Cana's half-blood, Levy never knew her parents, and Laxus only knew one of his parents which were a wizard."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco responded.

"No biggie, allot of our friends are orphaned, so we're used to it," Levy replied.

"Look's like we're almost at the school. We should change into our robes." Cana said.

"Girls, to the bathroom! Guys, you stay here." Ali said. "No fighting!"

By the time the girls got back into the compartment, all the boys, including Laxus, have gotten their uniforms on. (AN: Now jumping onto uniform character descriptions!) Cana ware's a gray crop top instead of a vest, same legging capris, combat boots. Levy ware's all normal uniform parts plus black leggings and sandals. Laxus ware's gray t-shirt, normal pants, sneakers. Alice wears the same sports bra, leggings, speedy shoes, katana pendant. All characters have the same hair as normal. (End of descriptions.)

"None of you four are wearing the uniform, especially you Alice!" Draco said.

"I'm wearing the robes, never said we had to wear anything besides that," Ali replied. "This is pretty much what I always wear anyways."

"Hey, the train's stopping," Levy said.

Laxus was suddenly revived.

"We stopped moving!"

"Let's get going!" Ali said.

The group of eight then made their way off the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere!"

The group followed the voice. When they got to where the voice was coming from, they found a giant man.

"He's probably a half-giant," Levy stated.

"Yeah." Everyone chorused.

"Firs' years follow me!"

Team Ali and co then made their way to follow Hagrid. Eventually, they got to a gigantic lake.

"No more en' four in a boat."

"Draco, you take your friends and Ron. I got Team Ali." Alice said.

"Got it." He responded.

They then got in the boats.

"Everyone in a boat, good. FORWARD!" As soon as Hagrid said that, the boats moved forward.

"Their magic is not very powerful, but it sure is useful." Levy mused.

As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw a beautiful, gigantic, castle.

"Wow, I think this castle is even bigger than the one in Crocus!" Cana exclaimed.

"That must be the school, us firsties are bound to get lost in there," Laxus said. "I may have to use lightning drive just to get to class on time."

"How are you not sick right now?" Ali asked.

"Must be the enchantment on the boats."

"Ah, looks like the boats are stopping." Cana mused.

"I wonder if Ron and Draco killed each other yet." Guess who.

"We probably would have heard it if they did," Levy replied.

The boat then hit land, and the quartet moved to find Draco's group.

"Hey Draco, Ron! Over here!" Ali yelled once she spotted them.

Once they regrouped, all hell broke loose between Ron and Draco.

"I can't believe I rode with a Weasley!"

"I can't believe I have to be friends with a Malfoy!"

"Hey! We can't force you to be friends with each other, you both just approached us on the train!"

"Good, then I'll just be on my way! Most of you will probably end up in Slytherin anyway!" Ron yelled. He then turned and walked away to meet a certain bushy-haired girl.

"Well, that friendship is fucked." Guess who.

"Language sparky, we should get going," Cana replied.

"What's up with the weird nicknames you have for each other?" Goyle asked.

"Laxus is a lightning elemental, Cana is a divination prodigy, Levy is small and a major bookworm."

"And speedy over here is really fast and fierce." Laxus finished.

"Wait, you're an elemental?!" Draco yelled.

"Ya got a problem with that?"

"N-no! It's just a really rare ability!"

"Look's like we're here," Levy said. "We need to enter.

They then followed the half-giant into the castle. Eventually, they made it to the doors to the great hall. Hagrid left inside the doors, and McGonagall came out the door a moment later.

"Hello students, my name is Minerva McGonagall, that's Professor McGonagall to you. In a few moments, you will go into the Great Hall and be sorted. There are four houses you can be sorted into. They consist of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Now, if you would follow me." She then opened the doors and started her way in. All students followed. Team Ali was, again, getting a crap-ton of stares.

"Alice, everyone's staring at you guys," Draco whispered.

"It's just the hair and Cana's facepaint. Also Laxus's scar. Not a big deal"

"Ah, okay."

McGonagall then brought out a hat and stool. She put them both down in the front of the Great Hall. As soon as the hat was put down, it did something very unexpected. It started singing.

(Insert sorting hat song)

Everyone in the hall applauded when the hat finished. McGonagall then started calling names of students to be sorted.

* * *

 **There you have it! The next chapter will have the sorting in it:)**

 **Till next time my lovely followers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter is completed! Like I said in the previous chapter this one will have the sorting in it. Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

*Alice POV*

When people year amusement, they sat on the stool and put the hat on. There would be a few minutes of silence, then the hat would yell whatever house they were sorted into. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard Levy's name. She walked up and sat on the stool. There were a few moments of silence, then the hat suddenly yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yeah! Levy-chan got into the smart house!" I yelled, applauding and whooping loudly. (AN: I know the names are sorted in alphabetical order but for the sake of saving time I'm just gonna sort the main characters back to back.) The next name called was Draco's. As soon as he put the hat on it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" Next was Ron, who ended up in Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle ended up in Slytherin. Cana in Ravenclaw and Laxus in Slytherin. Soon after my name was called.

"Alice Potter." Everyone in the room stared at me as I walked up. I could hear whispers and such behind me until I sat down. When the hat was put on me, it dropped over my eyes so I couldn't see.

'My my, another from Earthland I see.'

'You are very cunning and determined to achieve greatness. You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. I just don't know where to put you!'

"What's this? You have feelings for someone, I think I'll put you in…'

"SLYTHERIN!"

I skipped over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Laxus and Draco. People are still whispering, but I don't know why now.

"Hey Draco, why is everyone still whispering about me?"

"Your parents were both in Gryffindor, so their daughter being in the rival house is a pretty big deal."

"Ah, why are we rivals with Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Well being brave and being cunning are opposite traits I guess."

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"Do you think Levy and Cana will make it on their own?" Laxus asked.

"They'll fit right in at Ravenclaw, they will be fine," I responded.

"Yeah, your right."

(AN: IMPORTANT! In this fanfic, Dumbles is going to be evil, and pairings will be Laxus/Alice Cana/Draco Levy/Luna. Ron will also be part of Fumbles' evil plan, and help with it. And now… TIMESKIP: Slytherin dorms.)

Normal POV

With Team Ali all safely in their dorms, Dumbles is stressing out in his office. "Why is Potter in Slytherin?! She should have been in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione! Also, why is she friends with Malfoy and those weird mages?!"

"Calm down Albus, as long as she doesn't have any unusual abilities, and falls in love with Ron, your plan will still work." He said to himself.

"I just need to kill that Slytherin boy in some freak accident. He and Alice can fight off Quirrell at the end of the year and he can kill off Laxus then."

Slytherin Dorms

Laxus POV

When we got inside, everyone was shooting speedy dirty looks. I step in front of her and grab her hand.

"Laxus, what are you doing?"

"People are looking at you funny, try sending them glares back."

"O-okay."

It was cute watching speedy try to glare at people she didn't know. I mean, when someone does something wrong in the guild and she see's it, you better start praying for your safety. As soon as everyone was in the common room, a tall, greasy haired man dressed in all black walked over.

"My, well if it isn't our new celebrity Ms. Potter." He said.

"E-excuse me?!" She responded.

"Back down speedy, you don't want to get a detention on the first day," I said.

"Ya, you're right Laxus."

The man then stepped closer.

"Tell me Potter, where were you all these years?" He asked.

"That is none of your business professor, but I have amusement family there."

"Is that all, because I can sense a huge amount of magic power coming from you and your friends."

"Should we show him?" Ali whispered to me.

"He already knows, we should just show him," I replied.

"Okay professor if we're gonna show you our magic, we gotta go somewhere private," I said.

"Very well, follow me."

We all then walked to his office and he shut the door behind us.

"I'll go first." Ali then got out Loke's key. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!"

Loke then appeared. "What can I do for you Ali?"

"Just showing the head of our house our magic, can you use your beliefs impact on me? Don't worry, I can take the punch."

"O-okay Ali, Regulus Impact!" He then punched Ali and she flew across the room into the wall. "Ali!" Loke and I yelled.

"I-i'm okay!" She then got up and limped back over to us.

"As you can see professor, I can use keys to summon spirits to help me fight. You can go back now Loke, thank you!"

"Alright, my turn!"

"Don't overdo it sparky."

"Yeah yeah, Lightning beam!" Lightning then shot out of my hand and bounced around the room, nearly hitting Snape.

"That was my least powerful attack, I'm a lightning elemental."

"Levy McGarden & Cana Alberona can use wandless magic too, please don't reveal this information to anyone," Alice said.

"A-absolutely Ms. Potter, you two are dismissed, girl dorms on the right guys on the left."

"Goodnight making." We both said.

"Do you think we can really trust the professors?" I asked.

"So far, we can't trust Dumbledore, Snape is a maybe, and I was getting headaches every time Quirrell looked at me. That can't be a coincidence."

"What about McGonagall and Hagrid?"

"We have to be careful what we tell Hagrid, he's far too gullible. McGonagall we can somewhat trust, just don't tell her anything important."

"Aye, sir!"

"Just get to bed sparky."

"Right back at you speedy."

We then separated to find our dorms. I ended up sharing a dorm with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. We talked for a bit, then went to sleep. I hope speedy's doing okay with her reputation here and all.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have a fairly one-sided battle in Alice's dorm room. Till next time!**


End file.
